I Think I Love You (Sequel of Diary of Secret Admirer)
by DazzlingMina
Summary: Sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku senang jika mataku dapat menangkap sosoknya. Setiap aku berangkat kesiangan dan tak bisa melihatnya, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri. Apakah aku menyukainya? Mengapa aku menyukainya? Aku juga tak tahu dengan hal yang ini. -CHEN- Curahan hati Chen, pria yang disukai oleh Lee Minhee dalam Diary of Secret Admirer.


**Diary of Secret Admirer : I Think I Love You (Sequel of "Diary of Secret Admirer")**

**Main Cast : Chen & Lee Minhee (OC)**

**Sebelum membaca FF ini, aku sarankan untuk membaca sequel yang sebelumnya, yaitu "Diary of Secret Admirer".**

* * *

Apakah aku sudah gila? Kukira begitu. Mengapa setiap melihatnya di seberang sana hatiku menjadi tak keruan. Saat tali tas selempangnya terlalu panjang hingga hampir menyentuh kakinya, rasanya aku ingin berteriak dari tempatku saat itu, "Hey, kau bisa tersandung!" Saat dia menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru, aku juga ingin berteriak, "Hey, kau bisa terjatuh!" Tetapi ternyata itu hanya teriakan yang tersendat di hatiku saja. Tak ada maksud lain, aku hanya merasa khawatir dengannya. Dia sangat ceroboh. Tunggu dulu, mengapa aku tahu bahwa dia sangat ceroboh? Baiklah, ku akui, aku sering memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini.

Aku melihatnya hampir setiap pagi. Kelasku berada di lantai dua, sama dengan kelasnya. Semenjak aku berada di kelas baru ini, aku punya kebiasaan baru setiap pagi hari, yaitu berada di depan kelas. Hanya sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar sampai teman-teman yang lain datang, karena aku selalu datang terlalu pagi. Ternyata kebiasaanku ini menghasilkan sebuah kecanduan tersendiri. Bukan karena udara segar di pagi hari, tetapi karena seseorang yang sering kulihat di seberang sana.

Seorang gadis dengan tas selempang coklat yang selalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan sepedanya. Dia adalah siswi baru, dua tingkat di bawahku. Dia tak cantik, dia juga terlihat sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Aku tak tahu namanya, tak mungkin juga aku bertanya pada temanku. Ku yakin dengan sendirinya aku bisa mengetahui namanya. Ternyata benar. Suatu ketika, sekolah kami mengadakan acara perkemahan di luar sekolah. Saat kami semua sedang berkumpul di lapangan rumput untuk melakukan suatu kegiatan, dari pengeras suara terdengar sebuah pengumuman.

"_Siswi kelas 1-B bernama Lee Minhee, harap segera menuju sumber suara karena ada titipan dari orang tua."_

Itu pengumuman yang sudah biasa kudengar. Jika ada orang tua peserta perkemahan yang menitipkan sesuatu untuk anaknya, hal itu memang akan diumumkan lewat pengeras suara. Yang meMbuat tak biasa adalah ketika aku melihat siapa yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju pengeras suara. Dia adalah gadis itu, gadis yang membuatku kecanduan berada di luar kelas setiap pagi. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku. Aku akan mengingat nama itu. Lee Minhee.

Sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku senang jika mataku dapat menangkap sosoknya. Setiap aku berangkat kesiangan dan tak bisa melihatnya, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri. Apakah aku menyukainya? Mengapa aku menyukainya? Aku juga tak tahu dengan hal yang ini.

Kebiasaan anehku ternyata mulai terendus juga oleh Luhan, sahabat karibku. "Chen, mengapa kau setiap pagi selalu di sini?" tanyanya tak mengerti. "Gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar," kataku sedikit berbohong. "Jeongmal? Kau seperti menunggu seseorang. Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Luhan mendesakku untuk mengatakannya, tentu saja aku tak bisa. "Tak ada. Tak ada yang kutunggu," kataku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba dia, Lee Minhee, terlihat sedang menaiki tangga. Menyadari itu, tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya. Satu-persatu tangga ia naiki dan aku terus memperhatikannya hingga tangga terakhir. Dan ketika akhirnya ia sampai di atas, lalu berjalan di seberang sana melewati pandanganku, aku menahan napasku. Dia menengokku sedikit, lalu berjalan kembali. Hanya sedikit dan membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku juga tak tahu apakah dia menengokku atau menengok yang lain.

Gelegar tawa kemudian terdengar dari arah sampingku. Itu adalah tawa Luhan. "Ternyata dia..." bisiknya. Aku tak mengerti dan membalasnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Aku akan merahasiakannya, kau tenang saja," katanya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya. Aku ingin mencegahnya pergi, tetapi kakiku tak mau beranjak.

Hal itu berlangsung setiap hari. Aku menunggunya di depan kelas, lalu dadaku mulai berdegup kencang saat ia mulai menaiki anak tangga yang pertama. Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan? Apakah ini jenis penyakit gila yang terbaru?

Suatu ketika saat sekolah kami mengadakan sebuah pekan seni, kami diperbolehkan menggunakan pakaian bebas. Aku melihatnya, dengan pakaian sederhana dan sepatu flat hitamnya. Kurasa dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Aku terus memperhatikan, apa yang membuatnya bisa tidak nyaman. Padahal di hari-hari biasa, dengan tali tas selempang yang teralu panjang pun ia masih dapat berjalan dengan santai. Lalu saat berada di lantai bawah, secara tak sengaja aku melihatnya sedang sibuk membetulkan sepatunya. Ternyata sepatu itu memberinya cukup masalah. Dia tak bisa berjalan dengan nyaman karenanya. Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati. "_Lee Minhee, hanya sebuah sepatu flat saja kau tak bisa memakainya dengan baik,"_ ucapku dalam hati.

Hujan. Ada dua kejadian manis saat hujan turun. Yang pertama dimulai ketika pagi hari hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik, aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat itu sekolah masih sangat sepi, sepertinya aku adalah siswa pertama yang datang. Setelah melaksanakan maksudku, aku berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Pandanganku kemudian terarah ke atas, dimana Lee Minhee tampak sedang memperhatikan kelasku yang berada di seberangnya. Kemudian matanya berputar-putar seperti mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan kedua mata kami bertemu. Raut kaget kemudian mucul di wajahnya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pergi ke kelasnya sendiri. Ada yang aneh, bukan? Mengapa tadi dia menatap kelasku lalu seperti mencari-cari seseorang? Apakah dia mencariku? Sepertinya bukan.

Kejadian kedua mengenai hujan. Sepulang sekolah hujan turun dengan derasnya. Terpaksa kami semua harus menunggu hujan reda sebelum pulang ke rumah. Banyak siswa yang menunggu di teras kelas masing-masing, menunggu hingga hujan reda. Aku menunggu di teras kelas bersama dengan Luhan, sedangkan kulihat Lee Minhee juga menunggu bersama teman-temannya. Luhan mengajakku mengobrol, aku mendengarkannya setengah-setengah, karena fokusku terbagi dengan Lee Minhee. Kemudian, kulihat ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, tetes hujan pun mengenai telapak tangannya. Melakukan hal itu sepertinya membuatnya bahagia. Aku bisa melihat hal itu dari raut wajahnya. Aku pun mencobanya, menjulurkan tanganku, lalu membiarkan tanganku merasakan dinginnya air hujan. "_Oh, seperti ini juga kah yang dia rasakan?"_ gumamku dalam hati.

Lee Minhee, dengan semua hal yang aku alami dan aku rasakan ini, apakah ini sebuah pertanda bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sekuat apapun aku menampiknya, hatiku tetap berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu

**END**

* * *

**Gomawo buat yang udah review ^^**


End file.
